


A Night Off

by moonymistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble. <br/>prompt: shotgun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

Rose Tyler's pillow was shaking. That in itself was worrying, but in addition it was emitting strange, high-pitched noises.  
She opened one eye to investigate. Huh, who knew the Doctor giggled when he was high?

“I wanna… YES! Shoot you now! Is that the right phrase? Shoot, hoot, lawsuit! ...May I?”

Still didn't mean he talked any less.  
Instead of answering, Rose tilted her face up towards him, eyes closed. When his lips touched hers and he pushed the thick, cloying smoke into her lungs, she could feel the planet spinning, the turn of the universe, and let herself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure the prompt meant the actual shotgun, since those were old Supernatural prompt tables I was looking at when it caught my eye. However, all I could think was: ROES!! DRUGSSSS!!! And then this happened.


End file.
